


I Swear

by Miss_Apple



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Apple/pseuds/Miss_Apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comforts Derek after the events of 3x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear

Stiles stayed at Derek's side as the Alpha lost himself in his grief. Frowning, the teen watched as Isaac led Ms. Blake out of the flat. He wasn't sure what the curly haired male said to her but it must have been good if it got her out of there. He knew if he had been in her position, if he was dating the Alpha, he would have wanted to be there to comfort him.

Looking from the entryway, he looked over to Boyd's still body and felt the tears gather in his eyes. Boyd had said they weren't friends but Stiles still thought they were. He was sad he'd never get that chance to show him just how much he considered him to be a friend.

Blinking quickly, he tried to block out the sounds of Cora's sobs as he waited for Isaac to return. And he did, eventually, with Scott in tow.

Looking to Scott, he just shook his head before he turned his attention back to Derek. The Alpha kept staring at his blood stained hands and every so often he would whisper how sorry he was. That he never meant for any of this to happen.

Scott, who wanted to save everyone, looked so lost at the sight of Boyd's body. He glanced to Isaac who just nodded simply. Together, the two of them with Cora tagging along behind, they carried Boyd out of the flooded flat. They would need to take him somewhere he could be found and they would have to make it look like an animal attack.

Alone with Derek, Stiles knelt down beside him. “Derek? Come on. Let's get you cleaned up okay?” He waited patiently and when it seemed like Derek wasn't listening to him he tugged his arm and moved to stand. “Come on. We're going upstairs where it's warm and dry and we're gonna get all this blood off.”

Derek moved as if on autopilot and that worried Stiles. He wasn't used to this Derek. A Derek that was openly grieving for a member of his pack he was force to kill. His breath hitched as if caught on the beginnings of a heart wrenching sob, and Stiles swore his heart was breaking at the soft sounds of distress coming from him.

Silently, Stiles guided Derek to the sink in the upstairs bathroom. Standing to the side, he picked up the bar of lightly scented soap and turned the taps on. He waited for the water to warm before beginning to work up thick lather with the soap. Taking Derek's hands in his own, he tried not to think about how sticky Derek's hands were with half dried blood. He focused on getting the blood off. The hardest part was getting the blood out from under Derek's nails. It took a little searching before he found a nail brush so he could scrub the older male's fingers better.

Knowing how important scent was to werewolves, Stiles took the scrub brush and tossed it into the trash and just for good measure, he tossed in the soap as well. He quickly tied up the garbage bag. “I'll get you another,” he muttered just in case Derek was upset at him for throwing out his things. Though honestly he didn't think he would mind. This way would probably help Derek's grieving along. Stiles hoped anyway.

“Come on, Derek.” Stiles gently guided him out of the bathroom. Since the downstairs was flooded, he knew that meant that Derek's bed and his couch had to have been moved to the upstairs. It was just a matter of figuring out where that stuff was moved to. The upstairs wasn't as open as the downstairs had been. Someone had put up walls for separate rooms. There were a lot of rooms actually and Stiles had to wonder if Derek intended on making this something like a pack home. One of these doors could have belonged to a room for Boyd. Maybe even one for Erica. Stiles pressed his mouth into a thin line. He had to be strong. He could cry later for lost classmates. Lost pack. Right now he needed to focus on taking care of Derek.

He peeked in a few doors before he found the sparse room where Derek's bed was sitting. The walls hadn't been painted but the drywall had been mudded at least a day ago. He still hadn't found the couch but that was okay. Derek wasn't going to be sleeping on the couch. Stopping at the bed, Stiles turned toward Derek.

“Derek? Do you want to lay down like this or do you have pajamas you wanna put on?”

Derek looked to his hands again, and even though they looked clean, Stiles wondered if they really were. Could Derek still smell Boyd's blood on his fingers? Frowning, he reached over to gently take the Alpha's hands into his own. “It's not your fault, Derek. You didn't kill him. They did. Don't blame yourself. Okay? Blame Kali. It's her fault. Not yours. She killed Boyd.”

Derek's sobs came back full force as he tried to accept what Stiles said but he didn't think he did a good job of it. Stiles, frowning as the usually strong Alpha cried, gently pulled Derek to him so he could give the man a proper hug. How long had it been since someone wrapped their arms around him and gave him the comfort he definitely needed? “It's okay, Derek. Cry as long as you want. I won't tell anyone.”

Standing there, with his arms around an Alpha werewolf, Stiles couldn't help feeling how right it felt to comfort Derek. To his surprise, Derek returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around him and hugging him back just as tight. Eyes closed, Stiles continued to murmur softly soothing words as the werewolf tucked his face against the side of his neck and continued to release his grief. Stiles had to wonder then if Derek was crying not just for Boyd but for his lost family as well. Maybe this cry had been a long time coming.

Stiles held Derek a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> This little bit of a story struck me as something that needed to be written since we don't get to see any of the characters grieving. Originally, I was going to write more. There would have been comfort sex that would have ended up with Stiles getting knocked up (probs by magic or even making Stiles intersex.. I don't know since it never got that far). But I don't know. I feel like the story sits okay the way it is, ya know? Maybe I'll continue it in a sequel. I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> Oh and the title is from an old song I was listening to as I wrote this story intending to make it longer. It would have eventually been their song.


End file.
